


Winnie the Pooh Socks

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Ableism, Autism, Autistic!John, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: John froze, his stomach sinking to the floor. A wave of embarrassed heat rolled over his face, his eyes immediately pricking with tears. He didn’t know how to respond or even what to do. He was used to getting weird looks from people because of his Disney Special Interest. He was rarely confronted over it.





	Winnie the Pooh Socks

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: im such a sucker for slight angst lmao, what about autistic!john being criticized for his interest in Disney? maybe someone being judgy like "arent you a lil old to have winnie the pooh socks?" (obviously not any of the band, they would never, also the reason i mentioned pooh socks is bcos i have some and its all i could think of, feel free to do whatever you want with it)

“Are those Winnie the Pooh socks?”

John smiled, his first instinct when someone mentioned Disney. He looked down at his brown loafers, the white and red trim of a sock proudly on display, a familiar yellow bear peeking out from his ankle. It took him ages to find these socks in a size that would fit him!

“Yes!” John replied eagerly to the stranger at the music store. 

“Aren’t you like 50? A little too old for that?” the person said, lips curled slightly in disgust.

John froze, his stomach sinking to the floor. A wave of embarrassed heat rolled over his face, his eyes immediately pricking with tears. He didn’t know how to respond or even what to do. He was used to getting weird looks from people because of his Disney Special Interest. He was rarely confronted over it.

And to top it off, he was 45, not 50.

John chewed on his lip, hoping no one could see it tremble. He didn’t want to cry. He wanted to run away and hide but his feet wouldn’t move. He held the bass strings he was planning on buying close to his chest, shrinking under the stranger’s scrutiny. 

“God would be ashamed of you,” someone said, a hand being placed on John’s shoulder. John jumped but recognized the voice, melting slightly into their touch.

“Making fun of someone because of their interest? Is that how you spend the days God’s given you? Being a miserable idiot? He’s not even hurting anyone,” Veronica spat out, eyes fiery.

John didn’t particularly enjoy having his wife defend him, shouldn’t it be the other way around? But he’d never complain. She made him feel so safe, understood and loved.

“I leave you with all humility and gentleness, with patience, bearing with one another in love, eager to maintain the unity of the Spirit in the bond of peace,” she finished, a verse she specifically remembered for John in case anything like this ever happened. 

Veronica locked her arms with John and walked past the stranger, whose eyes were wide with shame. 

She walked them to a far off corner, cupping his cheeks to look at him. John was still processing what happened, all shook up. “Are you alright, sweetheart?” she asked, wiping at some stray tears. John nodded but he wasn’t telling the truth.

“I love your socks. They match your shirt,” she said, pointing at his yellow shirt, his favorite color to wear. 

“Random people…it’s unfortunate they never give themselves a chance to know you. Because if they did, they’d love you. It’s not your fault though. You never have to conform to those people. I like you the way you are,” Veronica said, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek. He was able to force a little smile onto his face. 

Leave it to Ronnie to bring him back from the brink of a fit.

John hugged his wife, burying his face into her floral scented hair. “I’d very much like to go home now,” he whispered, still a bit sad from this all. She gave him a squeeze, understanding. 

Maybe his afternoon was ruined, but after an evening of being cuddled up to Veronica and a marathon of Disney classics, John felt confident in himself. Tomorrow, they’d try the music store again and maybe he’d wear his Tarzan shirt. Perhaps his Little Mermaid one if he felt daring.


End file.
